Meeting Again
by ForgottenHeart
Summary: Bella and Edward have been married for a century and have a beautiful fifteen year old daughter. After debating the topic, the entire family is moving back to Forks. Bella is anxious to introduce her daughter to Jacob and meet his children in return.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bella's POV

Bella smiled as they drove into Forks. It had been almost a hundred years since they had seen it last and yet it still remained much the same. She glanced over at Edward and he smiled at her, and then glanced back at the sleeping child in the back seat. Her long brown hair gleamed oddly in the darkly lit car interior, while her bright green eyes were closed as she slept soundly. Occasionally muttering something here and there before turning her head the other way and slipping deeper into sleep. She closed her eyes and sighed, the Cullen family was split about coming back, fearing what the dogs would say. But Bella knew, Jacob had promised her, the treaty remained intact. He had even imprinted shortly after her "death". Well, if shortly means twenty years of pining after losing to Edward. Jocelyn Black, it had a nice ring. Bella had met her and though she too was a werewolf, she and Bella had gotten along fine.

Edward reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly when they stopped at a light and she was gazing back out at the small hushed town. "I'm still not sure why you wanted to come back Bella, but I'm fine with it as long as you're happy." For a moment, topaz met topaz, and there was a quiet moment of silence before a car honked behind them. Bella giggled as Edward looked in the rear view mirror and growled, "Alice." The little pixie was smiling happily at them even as she thought to Edward to move. _I want some time to set up my closet and go to the mall _before _we have to go to school you know!_ Bella laughed softly, the light tinkling sound mixing with Edwards's deeper one. As Edward started to speed toward the house again Bella went back to her contemplation of the things flashing by the window.

Bella shut out the thoughts of her family and concentrated on one thing. She closed her eyes and reached out, _Jacob!_ She could almost hear the excited yip from here.

_You're back! I have a couple of someone's I want you to meet so hurry up and come visit! _His voice was warm in her head as the images of two dark haired children flashed through his mind. Twins, a boy and a girl.

_Been keeping secrets have we now, Jacob?_ She teased him lightly; she had kept secrets of her own.

_No more so than you Bells, you're welcome to come down to La Push whenever you want. Just make it soon I think the anticipation is going to kill me!_ As they said their goodbyes a new voice joined in, it was soft and caring. Jocelyn.

_He's right Bella, you need to visit soon._ Bella agreed and told them that they would visit as soon as they were settled in. Cutting off the link she opened her eyes to find that they were sitting in front of the house already. Carlisle and Esme standing on the front porch to greet everyone. They had come down a few months before to get settled in and to fix up the house. 

Their cover story for everyone was that they had been left at Esme's sisters house until the house was ready. As she stepped out of the car she was swept up in a hug from Esme, and was greeted with a smile from Carlisle. As Esme walked past to greet her other "children" the back door of the car popped open and out came Bella's and Edward's daughter- Kiara Joy Cullen. After almost smacking Esme with it, she used it to help her get out of the car, then promptly slipped in the mud.

Laughing, Emmett called, "Our miniature Bella!" Kiara turned with murderous eyes and started chasing him. Her clumsiness not bothering her as they ran in circles in the yard. After ten minutes of this, everyone else unpacked and went inside. She plopped down on the porch, out of breath, and vowed to get him later. "Only if you can catch me!" He called as he slipped past her into the house. Growling, she followed him inside.

As she watched her daughter and brother she felt a smile cross her face. They hadn't been in each other's presence for more than thirty seconds before they started in on each other. "Kiara come upstairs with me to unpack." The girl sighed as she followed her up the stairs, concentrating on not tripping. Bella chuckled as she caught a glimpse of her daughters awed expression as she took in the house. _I remember the first time I saw this house as well._ Not much had changed in the time they'd been gone, there was a faint smell of new paint and furniture and already she could hear Alice squealing over her closet. They reached her room on the second floor. Pushing the door open, she revealed a room with white carpet and deep chocolate brown walls. The bed was in the center of one wall and had a black and green comforter. The frame and the rest of the furniture was a deep mahogany color. When Kiara sighed happily behind her and tossed herself on the bed Bella heard a crash then Alice yelling at Emmett to pay up.

Quickly unpacking her clothes into the drawer and closet Bella shook her head, glad her daughter liked shopping because it Alice's opinion her closet was barren. "Mom?" Bella turned and saw Kiara studying the collage of pictures on the wall. "Who's this?" She pointed at the dark skinned man who was laughing as he held Bella over his shoulder.

She smiled before replying, "That's Jacob, the best friend anyone can have." She studied the other pictures on the wall. Her and Jake with their motorcycles; Jacob and Edward shaking hands; Bella's wedding; the meadow.

"So does he know about you guys? How you're vampires and all that?" Her deep green eyes penetrated Bella's, her brow wrinkled.

Bella laughed, "Oh I think he knows as much as anyone. He is a werewolf after all."

Kiara's face went from stunned to acceptance in a matter of seconds, "Only you would defy the laws of nature Mom. And only you could get away with it."

She smiled at her daughter, her eyes never leaving a picture of a certain russet colored wolf, his silver haired mate at his side. "I never understood why the Cullen's hated them so much, or why they were hated equally in return. It all seemed so silly to me. I made them see that there was another way…" She was quiet for a moment, "They'll never be bosom buddies but I'm happy as long as they get along. We'll be going down to see them soon; you might want to change into something nice, clean, but not too dressy, ok?" She waited for a nod before leaving the room.

It took all but a moment for Edward to catch her up in his arms, "She's too much like you. Too accepting of it."

"It's a bad thing now to be accepting? If you'll remember, if I wasn't as accepting as I was this would never have happened." She smiled at him before twisting away.

"She's fifteen, isn't she supposed to be difficult about _something_? I at least expected her to throw a fit." His topaz eyes were dark, signaling the need for a hunt.

"Well she is my daughter after all. Listen, go hunting with Rosalie and Jasper. When you come back we'll be all set to go down to see them. That is, if you want to?" She smiled at the frustrated expression on his face.

"What? I don't get any alone time with my wife? And of course I want to, like I'm letting you go anywhere near that dog on your own." His eyes had gotten just a teeny bit darker.

"That dog has a name Edward, and you'd do well to use it. Now just hurry up and come back to me." After one last kiss he went down the steps, calling Jasper and Rose as he went. Bella sighed contentedly before heading into her and Edwards room to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Stephanie Meyer characters. Just Chloe, Matt, Kiara, and Jocelyn! (forgot this in last chapter!)**

**Ok, this is my first fanfic so don't be to cruel, but reviews would be nice!**

**Chapter 2**

Jacob's POV

Jacob sighed happily as he raced along the border, checking for any smells out of place. He'd finally taken his rightful place as alpha in the pack after Sam quit phasing to be with Emily. He hadn't wanted it in the earlier years but now he recognized it as his place- and his son's duty after him. Thinking about his family made him happy, he was able to stay a wolf and young because he had imprinted on another wolf- Jocelyn. She was from a different part of the reservation and had been sent down to them so that she could join the pack. She was terrified, it took weeks for her to finally calm down enough the change back and even then she had issues maintaining a large level of control. But Jacob stood by her, he helped her and watched her carefully knowing how it would destroy her if she lost it around a human. And then she met Bella; and she was almost immediately at ease in her presence. The fact that they were supposed to be mortal enemies didn't seem to faze either of them. They both thought that it was stupid to hate something for the mere reason of just because. It mystified him that they could maintain such a friendship while Jocelyn killed others of Bella's kind- but Bella almost appreciated not having to deal with them herself. It had only been a few years after he met Jocelyn that the problems with the Volturi started. She had been planning to come and visit but they were shattered by the unexpected arrival of several Volturi guards. Bella refused to call Edward- and since she was with the wolves Alice remained unaware. Needless to say, it was taken care of. Bella herself was an extraordinary fighter and it had taken a little getting used to the face that she no longer needed the protection of him and his pack.

But after that everything was quiet, from what he heard from Bella the Volturi were angry and frustrated but conceded that they had lost. He stopped near his house, phasing back and pulling on his jeans when he smelled the distinct smell of vampires. Though Bella's wasn't nearly as strong as others that he had met- it was still an obvious hindrance. He could hear the voices floating through the air towards him as he ran nearer. Quickly and almost silently he came up behind Bella too fast for her to react and picked her up and swung her around much to the enjoyment of Bella who squealed in shock then started laughing as he set her down again.

"Jacob! You shouldn't scare me like that!" She struggled to compose her face as she chided him. He hung his head, knowing that it was all just banter, "Oh come here you big dog." And he ran over and scooped her up again.

"You don't know how good it is to see you Bells. I thought for sure I'd be old and gray by the time you came." He had put her down again and strode over to Edward. He held out his hand and Edward took it.

"Dog," he said with a smile.

"Leech," Jacob replied. Then they both burst out laughing. Their relationship was much more relaxed now that Jacob was no longer seeking Bella's attention. But some things will never change. He distinctly heard Bella muttering "boys" to Josie and her answering laugh.

Coming out of his thoughts he noticed a slender girl leaning against the car, her green eyes studying him coolly though she kept sneaking shocked glances towards her mother who was now headed inside to help cook. Edward noticed the path of his eyes and chuckled, "This is our daughter, Kiara Joy." Throwing a quick disbelieving look in his direction he strode towards her, his long legs easily covering the distance. She tossed her head a look him in the eye as he came to standstill.

"Ah yes I see she is your daughter, though I wonder how it's possible…but it's obvious to me because no one could flush that color and still act like nothing's wrong if not related to Bells." He smiled softly down at her, noticing that she was very pretty; almost an advanced form of the Bella he used to know. He held out his hand to her, "Well Kiara, I'm Jacob Black." He smile grew as she hesitantly put her hand in his and he gestured behind him, "And these are my two children, Chloe Belle, and Matthew Charles." He looked at Edward, "Want to go in and see what our wives are up to?" When Edward nodded Jacob led the way into the house, stopping only briefly in the doorway with a growl directed at all three of the children, "Play nice." Then followed Edward inside, shutting the door behind him.

Kiara's POV

After reeling from my encounter with Jacob, I was shocked to see that my parents left me with two strangers who I didn't know at all. The boy smiled easily at me- reminiscent of his father's- while the girl's eyes seemed to lock onto mine with malice. I did not understand why she hated me so much; we were not here to ruin their lives. I finally broke away and looked down at my feet before picking my head up and glaring back at the girl. Determined that this time _she_ would be the one to look away first. I got my wish when she looked away with a scowl on her face. Looking back at Matthew I think his name was, I noticed that he had been watching the whole scene with interest. As he caught my eye his mouth once again formed into a beautiful smile. I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it.

"So what's it like being the child of a vampire?" His tone was carefree and curious, not threatening at all.

"Probably causes some of the same difficulties as being a child of a werewolf." I replied steadily, finding myself unable to look away from the dark depths that were his eyes.

He laughed freely before striding over and extending his hand, "Let's get introduced properly. Hi, I'm Matt. And you are?"

I took his hand with a smile, almost betraying my shock at the warmth. Surely he hadn't phased yet? "Kiara and how are you?"

His eyes brightened happily as he realized I was playing along, "I'm well and getting better by the moment. And you?"

I puzzled for a quick moment over his sentence before saying, "Doing fine thank you. Though I have to ask, why is it that you are getting better?"

"Because I'm holding the hand of a very pretty girl," he said playfully. I realized then with a shock that his hand had still not released mine. I tried to break free but my body would not obey.

For a moment we just sat there staring at each other, green eyes into almost black eyes and I could feel myself leaning towards him trying to find the source of the scent wafting from his direction. I realized two things in that moment- one, he too was leaning towards me; and two that I was unexplainably attracted to him and mesmerized by the smell that I now realized came from him. Then from somewhere nearby somebody cleared there throat loudly and we jumped apart. My cheeks were on fire and I noticed with some disdain that his sister was standing there glaring at me.

"They're calling us," she said and gestured toward the house from which the delicious smell of steak was coming from. She then turned and stomped off toward the house while I willed my feet to move from their glued down position proclaiming my embarrassment. Finally I managed to look over at him and found him already staring at me, studying my face.

I blushed a deeper red and he reached up and brushed his fingers along my cheek then suddenly pulled back and said, "If you want to eat something you better get in there before my parents eat it all," he said before walking a few steps then turned back to look at me. I still hadn't moved from my earlier position and I noticed that he rolled his eyes and ran over and scooped me up running me inside despite me squealing in protest. He dumped me unceremoniously on the couch while Jocelyn and my mother looked at each other with knowing smiles. I stood up quickly, straightening my clothes so that I looked presentable.

Jacob and my dad were laughing openly at me while Chloe looked on in anger and curiosity. I was getting the feeling that she didn't like anything to do with vampires. Her light brown eyes seemed less unfriendly than they were before but there was still something about her face that suggested otherwise. We all quickly sat down to eat, with the exception of my 

parents. They just sat with the rest of us joking and laughing about things that happened before we were born. I was amazed at how much food they managed to put away and I amazed them in return. I've always been a healthy eater and grandma Esme always makes me large meals.

After dinner we all went out to their backyard and while we fooled around on the trampoline, the adults sat on the porch and talked. I found myself after a while jumping off the tramp and going to sit alone leaning against a tree. I couldn't help my gaze returning frequently to Matt and wondered at myself why. Finally I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, enjoying the cool breeze on my face.

Bella's POV

After dinner was prepared, we called out children in and while we waited sat in the kitchen talking about all sorts of things. From things that had happened recently, to their marriages and finally to their children. "It drove me insane, "Josie said laughing, "I called it my personal nine months of hell. Not being able to phase is what killed me the most. It's definitely one of those things that are a test to your bond with your husband that's for sure. I think it killed Jacob that I was never satisfied, and then the random cravings in the middle of the night."

Bella giggled as she remembered her own pregnancy, "Mine was a miracle everyday though. The fact that I was even pregnant made everything else pale in significance in Edwards mind. Though if you ask him I'm not sure that he'd say he's want to go through that again. It was strange having to eat after so many years. It wasn't the taste- for it doesn't have a taste for us- it was just so odd to have a different craving than blood. I didn't drink a drop of blood the whole pregnancy. It was like being human again, eating normal food, needing water." She threw a swift glance at Edward over the counter. "I remember how we found out, I was sick. Morning sickness was an all day sickness for me. And no one could figure it out. At first everyone thought that I was taking secret dares from Emmett to eat food then…" she trailed off lost in her memories, "Alice had a vision."

"But how is it even possible for you to have children? As a vampire isn't that supposed to be impossible?" Josie's questions probed gently.

"It's one of my gifts," Bella explained, "And it took years for me to figure it out. And it's not just for me, I can do it for others as well. Rose- though she wants a child more than anything- has decided to wait a little while. They still haven't decided whether they want a boy or girl. While Alice is just happy that there are more reasons for her to go shopping but she doesn't seem to want what I went through. Esme was ecstatic for me, but when I offered, she turned me down saying that we are all the children she'd ever need."

"Wow," Jocelyn breathed. "You really are something else Bella Cullen." Just then they were interrupted as Chloe came in the door angrily. Her hands shaking violently. Quickly Jacob strode over to her and whispered something in her ear. She closed her eyes and took deep calming breaths until the shuddering came to an end. Noticing her curious glance Jocelyn turned to Bella and explained, "She hasn't turned yet but she's close. She's got a god awful temper. While Matt is still…happy with what he has. I would guess he'll turn after his sister and not for a few more years. Though they're both growing rapidly."

For the second time the door opened, but more softly this time to reveal Matt carrying Kiara bridal style then dropping her on the couch. They briefly glanced at each other before smiling. I inclined my head toward the table and we both made our way over there to eat.

Later, when we were outside and it was just Josie and I. I brought it up. "Did you notice how he kept staring at her all through dinner?"

Jocelyn smiled her gaze upon Kiara as she sat by the tree, "Or how her eyes keep following him? Yes, I did. I wonder though, how Edward and Jacob will take it when they catch on."

Bella sighed, smoothly twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. "I know that Edward will be upset. But sometimes things are just meant to happen."

Jocelyn bit her lip, "When he turns, imprinting becomes a concern."

I sighed as I dropped my hand into my lap, "I know. She's not going to understand. Jake will encourage it I think. While Edward…well I'll have a talk with him when the time comes. Right now, let's just let things happen as they will. Will they be going to Forks High or the school on the reservation?"

"The high school in Forks. I want them to have friends outside of this little world we've created. It will do them good I think to remember that there is such thing as normalcy, though I'm worried about Chloe."

"I'll keep an eye on her, I'm working there as the Literacy teacher next year." Jocelyn turned to her in surprise and Bella shrugged, "I like having things to do." The night passed quickly after that and it wasn't long before they were saying their goodbyes and leaving. She leaned her forehead against the window and sighed. "It's good to be home," she said quietly so as not to disturb Kiara.

Edward reached over and took her hand in his, "Yes, it is."

* * *

**Do you like?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Stephanie Meyer characters. Just Chloe, Matt, Kiara, and Jocelyn!**

**Chapter 3**

Chloe's POV

As I helped my mom clean up from dinner I couldn't help but find that my thoughts kept returning to Bella and her family. Especially Kiara and how Matt had taken an immediate liking to her. I wanted things to stay just the way they were, if I remembered anything of what Sam told me it was that it was their fault that we were this way. We would never have to phase without the presence of those stupid bloodsuckers. And now they can reproduce!

I turned my head when my mom started talking, "Wasn't it fun tonight? I think that we will have to have more dinners…" I could already see the wheels in her head turning as she started to plan more get-togethers with the Cullen's.

"Sam wouldn't have liked them being on the reservation, it's not right." She turned to glare at me and I shrunk back.

"Chloe Belle I am tired of all your outdated prejudices! You need to see the world as it is _now_, not as it was _then_. This is the last straw! You will learn to get along with them, and you will be spending your extra time hanging out at their house or here with Kiara! Do you hear me young lady?" I looked down at my feet only to notice that both our hands were shaking violently.

I opened my mouth to retort when my dad walked in whistling cheerfully. He took one look at us and immediately gave me a hard look as if to say, "_Don't upset your mother."_ Instantly her went over to her and started whispering calming things in her ear and slowly, with her eyes still on me, she calmed down. Then he cleared his throat and looked back at me, "They don't mean us any harm Chloe, and I hope that one day you'll understand that. Go to your room." As he talked quietly to mom and she put her forehead to his chest I quietly slunk out of the room.

It took all my self control not to slam my door or to start throwing things around my room. Somebody knocked, "What?!" I snarled, I was not in the mood to be bothered. Matt walked in, infuriatingly calm as always.

"I don't see why you're making such a huge deal out of this. One way or another, when it comes down to it they're still just people. Can you blame Bella for wanting to see her best friend?" I looked away from him, knowing that if his dark eyes locked onto mine I would spill the _real_ reason for my anger. And it had very little to do with the Cullen's.

"They're our mortal enemies Matt. Shouldn't that count for _something_? The wolf doesn't befriend the deer, it eats it. So why are we fighting that?" He looked out the window, his face unreadable before looking back at me.

"Because unlike the wolf- who goes off of its very basest instincts- we can think, rationalize, and love. This doesn't fit into the natural order of things in the first place." He had made a good point but I couldn't let it go, it just wasn't right.

"But…" I looked at him in shock at he cut me off. He had never done that before.

"But nothing Chloe! While you were off with Sam I was here listening to dad. The vampire who fell in love with the human. How he left her, how she saved him after being put back together by dad, and how ultimately in the end they did what they both wanted- needed- to do. How it broke Bella to have to choose one or the other. How she tried to bring the two races close enough so that we can realize we're not so different after all. In the end we're still human. Albeit with longer lives and a few noticeable differences but we think, breathe, and act like humans. We love like humans. And I don't get why you can't grasp that concept!" He wasn't even looking at me now; he was burning a hole in the wall with his glare. I noticed that his hands were shaking; the first I'd ever seen and I knew that I had pushed it too far.

"Matt I'm-" He cut me off again.

"I don't want to hear it Chloe, I really don't think that I could handle it." And with that he got up off my bed and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Kiara's POV

I was barely awake as we sped away from the Black's. I looked out the window briefly to see Matt grinning widely at the car, waving. His parents stood beside him, mimicking his movements but Chloe was off to the side and behind them some, looking sullen even as she faked a smile. As I drifted to sleep I heard my mom murmur, "It's good to be home." And my father agreeing with her before I succumbed to the welcoming blackness.

When I woke up it was the next morning and my Aunt Alice was banging down my door calling my name. I rolled over and sleepily called, "What?" Only to hear- to my great dismay- the excited squeal that indicated only one thing- shopping. "I am not going anywhere!"

"Oh yes you are!" She came bouncing into the room with my mom following her wearing an expression somewhere between amusement and concern. She came and sat on my bed, smoothing my hair back with one cool hand.

"How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?" I nodded and shrieked when Alice suddenly yanked the covers away.

I sat straight up and glared at her, "You will give those back right now Alice Cullen or I swear to god..." she smirked as I paused.

"You'll what?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"I'll burn all your clothes and get Grandpa and Grandma to take your credit cards away!"

For a moment she stared at me, "You wouldn't!"

"Try me I dare ya! In the meantime I'm going back to sleep." She huffed as I laid back down and my mom covered me back up and left calling to Alice as she went.

"And I'll be sure to assist her in that Alice, so don't even think that you'll get the better of her with your vampire skills!" She chuckled as she left the room and the house practically shook with Uncle Emmett's laughter.

Then she went into full pout mode, "But we were going to go school shopping today, you start next week!"

I looked out the window as she spoke, "But it's sunny! And don't tell me that you're getting mom to change your appearance for the mere sake of shopping!" Her face looked determined and I sighed, "Fine, on one condition."

She started bouncing up and down again, clapping her hands and laughing gleefully, "Anything!"

"I get another hour of sleep now leave!" I pointed to my door and she left, already calling to my aunt Rosalie and my mom. After ten minutes of just lying there unable to fall back asleep I finally got up and showered before heading downstairs to eat.

My aunt looked me up and down as I entered to kitchen, "You are so not going out in _that_. Now go change into the clothes I laid out on your bed."

I looked forlornly at the pantry before turning to go, right then my dad swept into the room. "I really think she should eat first Alice. I'm sure it won't put that big a dent in your plans today." I looked at him thankfully and dashed over to the pantry to grab the cereal. Two hours later after being tortured by my aunts and laughed at by everyone else we were finally leaving. We all climbed into her car as my mom stood on the porch waving.

"Come Bella!" My aunt was grinning wickedly in her direction.

"I am not going shopping Alice, forget it." For a moment by aunts brow wrinkled as she sent mental images to my mom.

"Ok ok I'm coming! Just let me grab my shoes." Thirty seconds later she was sitting beside me in the back of the car grumbling something about, "blackmail" and "cheating". When we arrived in Seattle I immediately started to prepare myself for the long day ahead. One glance at my mother revealed her to be doing to same. I sighed heavily as my aunts led the way, laughing and chattering, oblivious to the lustful stares that they were receiving from everyone- especially the guys.

Seven and a half hours, thirty two stores, and a phone call to my dad later. We were leaning against the car as Alice and Rose tried to figure out how to squeeze all the shopping bags into the trunk of the car. I was relieved when my dad showed up and they started shoving bags into his car because for a while there it looked like they were going to put it all in the back with me and mom.

He laughed at my expression when they started talking about doing this again, and leaned over to mom for a kiss. She happily obliged and I turned away to hide my disgust. _How can they do that in public?! This is so embarrassing…_ They pulled apart and smiled at me, both having read my mind.

"Sorry Kiara!" My mom smiled kindly at me before wrapping her arms around my dad's waist. He merely grinned at me and I rolled my eyes. There was some debate about who was riding with whom and I opted to go with my parents after taking a look at their excited faces. They don't ever get tired of shopping. It seems that every time they go their need for it increases exponentially.

On the way home I let my mind drift as I watched the trees flash by my window. They finally settled on an image of black haired boy with deep almost black eyes who was smiling at me. I traced his features with my eyes hungrily, drinking him in before a connected a name to the face. Matt. My dad glanced back at me with an odd expression but my mom stopped him with a firm look. I barely even noticed it because my gaze was focused on something they couldn't see.

**So how do you like it so far? I need some ideas for what to do next because I feel like there are so many ways this could go and I have an end in mind I'm just not sure how to reach it…Anyway, does anyone know how to get the chapter thing on the bottom of the page? REVIEW!!**


	4. Author's Note

IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ

Hey guys! So…my computer broke. Seriously. I could still get on the internet but I didn't have word or anything so I couldn't update….or write- I suck at writing by hand. If you hate me, if you don't want to read the story anymore….sadness….that's fine. I understand. So as soon as I get a free moment from my boyfriend and school, you'll see more of the story! Any ideas for how it should go? That'd be very helpful!!! I've been away from it for far too long….I'll have to read my own story, lol. So, again, SORRY!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL WHO STICK WITH ME!!!


	5. AN 2

**Hey guys! So, you're all probably incredibly upset with me. I know I haven't updated…I haven't had much time or much inspiration. But I promise to get my stories up and running soon!**

**Any story ideas? Review!**


End file.
